pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW072: The Clubsplosion Begins!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Seven-colored Arch |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |b6 =Jetbadge.png |local =Ambiga Town |major =Ash's Scraggy learns Focus Blast. Trip's Gurdurr is revealed to have evolved into Conkeldurr. Cilan, Stephan and Ash advance to next round. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Stephan, Bianca, Burgundy, Georgia, Don George, Trip |michars =Freddy O'Martin, Angus, Betty, Getty, Gale, Montgomery, Dilbert, Flora, Edmund, Referee |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Stephan's Sawk, Ash's Scraggy, Angus' Simisage, Cilan's Pansage, Iris' Excadrill, Burgundy's Dewott, Flora's Gothorita, Edmund's Seismitoad, Montgomery's Throh, Trip's Conkeldurr |guest =Angus, Flora, Edmond}} is the 22nd episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis The roar of the crowd, the sensation of competition, the smell of hot dogs. These are the things that best describe a major sporting event. This is not it. After arriving at Ambiga Town, Ash and co. enter the Clubsplosion Tournament, sponsored by the Pokémon Battle Club hosted by Don George where the winner will feel the thrill of victory and the agony of defeat. It's looking like the Don Battle Tournament all over again in Nimbasa Town as Bianca, Georgia, Burgundy and Trip arrive on the scene as well with some brand new surprises for Ash and co., like Trip's Gurdurr evolving into Conkeldurr. The prize this time its a year's supply of six Pokémon Boost Vitamin Drinks which include HP Up, Protein, Iron, Zinc, Carbos and Calcium. What could be in store for Ash, Iris, Cilan, Stephan and all of their friends and rivals? Will soon find out as Round 1 of the Clubsplosion Match Ups begins now! Episode Plot The heroes and Stephan come to a town, where Clubsplosion is supposed to take place. Ash thinks this is a practice for his next Gym Battle, while Iris and Cilan decide to join in as well. Suddenly, Bianca appears and tackles Ash and Pikachu into a river. She apologizes, for she was in a hurry to get to Clubsplosion. They all come to the register booth, where they meet Trip. Trip sends Conkeldurr, the Pokémon he will enter the tournament with. Ash sees it evolved from Gurdurr, while others remark it is strong. Stephan remembers Clubsplosion is known well for many Fighting-type Pokémon participating, amazing Ash. Trip chides him for not knowing that. Ash goes to reply to him, but is stopped by Conkeldurr's presence. Ash sends Scraggy, who also wants to compete in the tournament. Burgundy appears as well, for she wants to enter to defeat Cilan, proving she is a better Connoisseur. Cilan asks her did she rank up, making Burgundy ashamed, for she did not, but yells back as she was training instead. She tells she will defeat Cilan, taunts him and leaves. Georgia appears as well and clashes with Iris, for they both try to make the other angry. Georgia tells she is a dragon buster and leaves, though Iris replies she is a pain in the neck. Later, the Clubsplosion begins. Don George appears, announcing the winner gets a one-year-supply of six vitamin drinks: HP Up, Iron, Calcium, Zinc, Carbos and Protein. Burgundy thinks she may become a Vitamin Drink Connoisseur, but Georgia replies she may become worse than she is now, insulting her. The screen displays the battles. Stephan battles Edmund, Cilan vs. Flora, Angus is against Ash, Iris is paired with Burgundy, Georgia will fight Gale and Bianca will face Trip, who thinks it'll be a quick fight, annoying her. The first is Edmund vs. Stephan. Suddenly, the clouds gather, as Edmund sends Seismitoad against Stephan's Sawk. Sawk uses Karate Chop, but Seismitoad quickly dodges, due to the effect of Swift Swim. Seismitoad uses Drain Punch, which hits Sawk before he could even dodge. Sawk uses Low Sweep, dodging Seismitoad's Mud Shot and hitting its leg. Seismitoad retaliates with Brick Break, but Sawk endures the attack. Sawk and Seismitoad clash, though Edmund notices Seismitoad should dodge faster, though its leg got hit. Sawk bulks up and defeats Seismitoad with Close Combat, stopping the rain. Stephan wins, but discouraged, for everyone pronounces his name wrong. Ash admits that was a fine battle. Stephan replies it is because he and Sawk were training tirelessly in all kinds of weather, causing Sawk to become stronger. Bianca admires Sawk, touches his muscles and is dazzled. Suddenly, Montgomery appears and insults Stephan, thinking Sawk won't pass next round. He sends Throh, claiming he'd have to battle them first. They pass and Throh hits Sawk's shoulder. Sawk is riled up, though Stephan tells him to back down, for it is not yet time to battle them. Meanwhile, Cilan's Pansage tries to bite Flora's Gothorita, but fails and gets hit by Double Slap. Burgundy yells at Cilan not to lose this battle, for she wants to battle him. Cilan deduces Flora's Gothorita is quick, so Pansage uses Solarbeam, which clashes with Psyshock. However, Pansage digs and hits Gothorita, defeating it. Cilan admits he liked this battle, making Burgundy wish Cilan lost instead. Next are Ash and Angus. Ash has Scraggy against Angus' Simisage. Scraggy comes to Angus and leers him, making Ash, Cilan, Iris and Stephan fall down, as it should've leered Simisage. Simisage uses Seed Bomb, which Scraggy dodges. Simisage uses Low Sweep, though Scraggy blocks it. Simisage attacks with Shadow Claw, but misses. Scraggy tries to headbutt Simisage, who jumps and uses Seed Bomb. Scraggy dodges, though Simisage uses Low Sweep, which hits Scraggy. Simisage uses Giga Impact, but is countered by Scraggy's High Jump Kick. Scraggy repeats the attack, but misses, causing Scraggy to be injured. Simisage uses Low Sweep on Scraggy, then uses Giga Impact. However, Scraggy learns Focus Blast, which counters Simisage's Giga Impact, being admired by Axew. Scraggy uses Focus Blast, but the attack misses. Still, Scraggy leers Simisage, startling it and headbutting it. With that attack, Simisage is defeated. Next are Iris and Burgundy. Iris sends Excadrill and Burgundy her Dewott. Georgia is angered Iris does not use a Dragon-type Pokémon. Iris calls that strategy, so Georgia promises she won't forgive Iris if she loses this match. Burgundy tells Cilan to see how strong she is to give her evaluation, so Cilan looks forward to it, displeasing her. The battle starts, as Excadrill and Dewott stare at each other. Debuts Character *Montgomery *Angus *Betty *Getty *Gale *Delbert *Flora *Edmund Pokémon *Simisage *Conkeldurr (Trip's) *Throh Item *HP Up *Protein *Iron *Carbos *Calcium *Zinc Quotes :"Ah. Again?" - Ash, after falling into water Trivia Who's That Pokémon? US: Conkeldurr Gallery Ash and Pikachu got tackled to the river BW072 2.jpg Conkeldurr intimidates Ash BW072 3.jpg Ash counts on Scraggy BW072 4.jpg Burgundy announces she'll crush Cilan BW072 5.jpg Iris and Burgundy trade insults BW072 6.jpg Seismitoad attacks Sawk BW072 7.jpg Sawk dodges Mud Shot BW072 8.jpg Sawk hits Seismitoad with Low Sweep BW072 9.jpg Seismitoad uses Brick Break on Sawk BW072 10.jpg Bianca admires Sawk BW072 11.jpg Pansage got slapped BW072 12.jpg Pansage prepares for Solarbeam BW072 13.jpg Scraggy leers the trainer instead of Simisage BW072 14.jpg Scraggy dodges Simisage's Shadow Claw BW072 15.jpg Simisage hits Scraggy with Low Sweep BW072 16.jpg Simisage is hit by High Jump Kick BW072 17.jpg Scraggy counters Simisage's Giga Impact via Focus Blast BW072 18.jpg Excadrill and Dewott prepare for battle }} Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Stephan Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume